


李马会所

by Timberline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诺俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberline/pseuds/Timberline





	1. Chapter 1

李马会所，坐落在一个只有帅哥才知道的地方。

1.  
李马会所的全名叫李马克会所，原计划以创始人李马克的名字命名，后因“克”字带有不好的寓意而被删除，创始人李马克在开业当天就正式申明，本店与网络上盛传的白马会所没有半毛钱关系，如有雷同，是他抄我。

2.  
李马会所五位核心成员全部姓李，没有长得丑的鸭，每一个都长得很帅，最小的那位长得最帅，李马会所对外发言人兼忙内李楷灿如是说道。但五个人各有各的特点，如果你喜欢反差萌，建议首选李泰容，进能陪你喝酒划拳甚至为你打架，退能乖巧坐在沙发上缩成一团委屈巴巴；如果你热爱东南亚异域风情，那么老二李永钦将是你最好的选择，爵士现代肚皮舞，能歌善舞会拉普；如果你只是想嗑炮，那你点头牌李帝努就行，床下你是他的ATM机，床上他是你的打桩机；如果你想深夜有一个看破红尘活得明白的人为你指点江山激扬文字，教你如何在这凡尘俗世中安定下来，入世而不落俗，那对不起，你只能选智商情商最高并且颜值时刻在线的李楷灿了；创始人李马克……不好说，一言难尽，找不到语言描述，但不知道为什么客人很爱点他。

3.  
李楷灿决定寻找李马克高人气的秘密，这天李马会所正好来了两位老板，个子较高的是卖进口玩具的徐英浩徐老板，个子矮的是全国火锅连锁店创始人黄仁俊黄老板。李楷灿转了转小眼珠，开始热心但不怀好意地为大老板们介绍。

李楷灿把人往徐英浩怀里一推：“哟！徐老板瞧瞧，多么小巧可爱的可人儿，过了这村就没这店了。”

他又拽着李马克往黄仁俊身上撞：“嚯！黄老板看看，多么高大威猛的男子啊，机不可失时不再来。”

今天李马会所被两位老板包场，没生意做的李帝努神出鬼没，不知道什么时候过来围观，一开口就是一顿讽刺：“你当他会缩骨呢，还能既小巧又高大。”

4.  
最终深得少林寺真传，掌握独门缩骨术的李马克被徐老板带走，而一语惊破四方的李帝努成功逗笑黄仁俊，也被人包下。对此李帝努表示感动，他在这无聊的世界里无趣地活了20年，头一次有人因为他的话而真情实感的笑弯了腰。李帝努拉着黄仁俊的手说：“黄老板，看你长得这么好看，我给你友情价好吗？”

黄老板被问的发懵：“是怎么个友情价？”

李帝努笑眯眯：“打一炮送一炮，射两次送一次，不戴套就不要钱”

“那…..那可不行”黄老板还是第一次来这种场合，现下已经快招架不住，“套还是要的吧”

“很爽的，你相信我”李帝努循循善诱，“直观感受长度与深度，保证你彻夜难眠”

黄老板信了他的邪，红着脸被人拉进了房间。

5.  
被进入的一瞬间黄仁俊才感觉到何谓长度，何为深度，李马会所的头牌名不虚传，他自己交代了两回，李帝努的第一轮还尚未结束，他苦着脸想往前爬，试图拉开两人之间的亲密距离，却被李帝努拽回来继续做。黄仁俊又困又累，差点一头栽倒在枕头上的时候被人及时拦腰抱起，李帝努俯下身贴着他的耳朵，声音倒是很温柔：“来，我们继续。”

黄仁俊眼泪都快流出来，跟李帝努打商量说我按全价给你好不好？别再继续了。

这哪行，李帝努说，我们鸭也是有原则的，说好什么价格就是什么价格，多一分钱也不会收你的。

黄仁俊喘着粗气说不用了真的不用了。

李帝努没再回答，只是搂着人的腰继续深入浅出。

黄老板事后才明白，贪小便宜原来是真的要遭报应的。

6.  
但是真的好爽，黄仁俊活了二十年头一次感受到被贯穿的快乐，俗话说的真好，再迟钝的男人，前列腺都是敏感的；再冷漠的男人，直肠都是温暖的。

黄仁俊给自己做了很久的心理建设，其中包括给妈妈打电话询问可不可以包养鸭，在得到否定答复后毅然决然地进了李马会所的大门，正巧看见李帝努搂着一个男孩有说有笑。看看李帝努那笑眼，再看看俩人靠的多近，还有那两人头靠头自拍的模样，像不像上个月在路边见到的狗情侣？黄仁俊差点破口大骂，心里又急又气，转身就走。

李楷灿一看情况不对，好说歹说把人劝回来。

“黄老板稀客呀，今天想点谁？”

黄仁俊扫视一圈，状若随意地勾过李楷灿的肩：“那就你吧”


	2. Chapter 2

黄老板和李楷灿当然没做成，道理很简单，型号撞了。但是李帝努哪能想到那么多，他满脑子想的都是自己的好同事李楷灿跟他抢客户，抢的还是他的真爱黄老板。朋友妻，不可欺，他决定给出轨的黄老板还有抢人的李楷灿一点颜色看看。

李帝努首先跑到茶水间，张望了一番确定没人，拨了个电话出去叽叽呱呱好一番才满意地挂断，紧接着卷起袖子准备去黄仁俊和李楷灿刚进的23号房捉奸。

不过他没有听到上次黄老板美妙的嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声，也没有看到李楷灿汗如雨下大展雄风的惊艳画面。他只看到小黄老板坐在床边呜呜呜地哭，李楷灿手里抱着个酒瓶高唱“亲爱的那并不是爱情”。

好嘛，李帝努略一思索就反应过来了，肯定是小黄老板被霸王硬上弓，还被李楷灿这个良心被狗吃了的男的威胁以后不准点别人只准点他李楷灿了。李帝努感到出奇地愤怒，这账，他一定要讨回来。

小黄老板终于不哭了，起身跌跌撞撞地朝李帝努走来，凑近了李帝努才闻到黄仁俊身上好重的酒气。黄仁俊揪着他的衣领不放，打了个酒嗝问，你说，李帝努为什么不喜欢我了？

李帝努好感动，他没想到黄仁俊跟别的男人上床的时候心里还想着他，这种你想着客户，客户也想着你的情况叫什么？叫爱情啊。李帝努瞬间挺直了腰杆决定好好做人，他忘了，喝醉酒的人讲话也许不能当真。

李楷灿还在抱着酒瓶高歌“太美的承诺因为太年轻”，李帝努皱着眉头嫌弃说你他妈一个刚doi完的人哪来的精气神唱亲爱的那不是爱情，说完就把人轰出去了并且无情关门，留下李楷灿一个人站在门口嘤嘤嘤说我才没有doi，当然李帝努没有听见。

无论如何，李帝努，捉奸失败。

捉奸归捉奸，报复归报复，该算账的还是要算账。黄仁俊当晚的醒酒仪式，以挨操开始，以挨操结束。

要他说李帝努真不是人呢，要进就赶紧进，枪抵在洞口磨磨蹭蹭到底是不举还是怎么回事。黄仁俊半跪在床上，转过头差点要咆哮：“你他妈的进不进来？再不进来我可找隔壁李楷灿了啊”

“Goal in”李帝努十分听话挺腰深入，全根埋入的一瞬间还不忘振臂高呼。

“你能闭嘴吗？上次也是你一个人叫个没完，我这么痛我都没叫”

李帝努挠挠头：“你上次没喊痛啊”

黄仁俊默不作声，只把脸都埋进了枕头里。

李帝努兴致高涨，拍拍黄仁俊屁股问：“对了我上次都没问你，你为什么不叫床？”

黄仁俊反问他：“我为什么要叫？”

李帝努停下动作认真思考了一会，然后郑重回答他：“因为爽啊”

doi到一半对方居然不动了，这件写上微博都要被当代键盘侠抨击个三天三夜不带停的事黄仁俊以前哪敢信，但身在人下不得不低头，他催促李帝努：“你快点动一动啊”

“你爽不爽？”这回轮到李帝努反问他。

“……还算挺爽的吧”黄仁俊有些不好意思承认。

“那好”李帝努收起笑脸，“那我们来玩个游戏吧，猜猜我有多长，你猜一次我就动一次，猜对深入，猜错退出，怎么样？”

黄仁俊想说真的不怎么样，但他又不敢，有那么一瞬间他想打电话给他妈说妈我真的后悔了我不该不听你话跑来这个鬼地方，如果我不来我就不会被骗去上床，如果我不被骗去上床我到现在还不知道doi到底有多么快乐，如果我没有感受到那份快乐我就不会来第二次。如果我没有再来，我他妈今天怎么会在这里受这种罪？  
总结一下就是，妈我错了，以后我会听妈妈的话，别让自己受伤。

“黄老板想好没？”李帝努扶着他的腰鼓励性的撞了两下，也不知黄仁俊是久旱逢甘霖还是真的有爽到，一边哼哼唧唧一边试探性地问：“7？”

李帝努被气笑了，干脆地退出来：“黄老板，在你心里我就这种水平吗？你不如说我是iPhone4咯”

黄仁俊抗议：“我怎么知道你多长啊，我又没有量过”

“你没量你不会猜吗？黄老板，你是不是没学过数学啊，你数数我进来用了多久不就好了吗？”

“那不还差个速度么？”李帝努又一次提枪挺进，黄仁俊默默在心里数着，然后突然发现了不对劲。

“那你觉得我速度有多快？”

黄仁俊没再回答，因为他在想，他到底该说快呢，还是慢呢？


	3. Chapter 3

李马克因为掌握一手缩骨神功人气爆棚直逼李帝努，而后者因为最近爱上小黄老板鬼迷心窍每次爽完都不收钱，于是李马克的生意更加顺风顺水红红火火，李楷灿看着就来气，决心找出李马克人气高的秘密。

李楷灿思来想去觉得想红是一定要付出代价的，于是某个没什么人在的夜晚李楷灿偷偷摸摸潜入会所打开了李帝努的储物柜，开始挑挑拣拣。

李楷灿是有点迷信过头了，坚信李帝努的东西能给他带来好运，于是他穿着李帝努的衬衫，还喷了李帝努常用的香水，香味清新，李楷灿不太喜欢。

但没办法，这是红的代价。

他大摇大摆地走出了换衣间，迎面撞上今天来跟李帝努签包养合同的黄仁俊。

小黄老板纵横商场也才三年，但早已炼成了一双火眼金睛，但认出李楷灿偷穿李帝努衣服，更多的是靠过人的记忆力。

上一次，李帝努穿着这件衬衫把他强行按在23号房的大落地窗前，天快要亮的时候，黄仁俊生怕楼下卖早餐煎饼果子的大爷突发奇想抬头看——把老人家吓出心脏病还得中途停下来送人去医院，他倒没什么，只是李帝努肯定很不爽。

不知道做他们这一行的半途停下来次数多了，会不会得难言之隐。

虽然说这件衬衫化成灰黄仁俊认不出来，但空气中若有若无的清新香水味，是他判断的最佳依据。

黄仁俊皱起眉：“你怎么穿上李帝努的衣服啊，还用人香水？”

李楷灿转了转眼珠，单手倚墙：“既然要追求刺激，就贯彻到底咯”

黄仁俊从上到下打量了他一眼，面无表情地评论道：“你好骚啊”

李帝努签字倒是爽快，只是在合同里额外加了一条——黄老板必须为李马会所招徕更多顾客。黄仁俊当下觉得有些奇怪，事后才想起来，靠，那他不成老鸨了么。

但合同已经签下了，多说无益，不如做实事，小黄老板的最新一次商谈，地点就选在了李马克会所。

商谈技巧固然重要，酒量和心理战更是关键。几轮白的、啤的、红的下来黄仁俊已然晕晕乎乎，靠在李帝努怀里眯着眼休息。

不远处是他今天的两位重要合作对象，也是他为李马会所新拉来的两位客户——郑在玹、董思成。

说来也奇怪的很，两位老板不约而同地看上了李马克。

李马克就好像非诚勿扰的男嘉宾，本以为是自己卑微站在台上任人评头论足挑毛病，没想到最后环节居然有两位优质女孩为他亮灯，局面瞬间反转，来到了男嘉宾反选环节。

最后一锤定音，恭喜李马克成功牵手董思成老板，愿二位长长久久不散伙。

郑老板有些不爽，随手指了下坐在角落里的李楷灿：“就他了”

郑在玹烦躁地松了松领带，可李楷灿双眼放光。

李马会所最大的包房里，董思成把李马克圈在怀里，用左手去揉李马克的耳朵，李马克玩心大起，也反过来去捏董思成的耳朵。旁边郑在玹翘着二郎腿听李楷灿给他唱歌，别的不说，李楷灿那一把蜜嗓是真的撩人，郑在玹听着听着也入了迷，搂着李楷灿在他肉乎乎的脸上亲了一口。

黄仁俊满意地看着那两对，突然就觉得哪里出了差错。

怎么回事，为什么是郑在玹和董思成主动抱的。

为什么到了他这里就是被李帝努抱着。

李马会所的头牌难道不是李帝努吗？

从什么时候起变成他黄仁俊了？

黄仁俊坐起身，李帝努还想搂他，却被推开了。

他有那么一瞬间是想撕毁合同的。

但黄仁俊还算是个有脑子的人，合同规定很多，他不能主动违反，要等李帝努先。

今天董老板和郑老板来迟一步，李马克已经被人叫走了，万般无奈下董思成点了李泰容，郑在玹想了想，还是做了回头客。

郑在玹坐在14号房，听李楷灿唉声叹气地讲他的故事。

好一个努力工作、上进心极强的励志少年。

郑在玹都快感动了，给李楷灿提意见道：“会不会是名字问题？李马克没用他的原名，而是叫了Mark，听起来就比较洋气”

他犹豫半晌，都没好意思说出“你的名字好土”这句话，总觉得有点伤人心。

李楷灿陷入沉默，他更没好意思告诉郑在玹，李楷灿也不是他的本名。他岔开话题问道：“郑老板也有英文名吗？”

郑在玹往沙发上一瘫，满脸写着得意：“嗯，Jeffery”

李楷灿又问：“那郑老板有什么好的建议吗？”

郑在玹想了一会，说：“Peter”

行，从此李楷灿就是Peter Lee了。

临走的时候谁也没注意，郑在玹的钱包掉落在床夹缝里了。

还是清洁工打扫的时候发现的，这才交给了李楷灿。

李楷灿打开一看，夹层里有一张身份证，右上方的脸分明属于刚刚听完他心事的Jeffery。

只是那左上方硕大的姓名郑闰伍让他陷入迷茫。

好在夹层里还有一张印有总经理郑在玹字样的名片，贴心地附上了电话。

李楷灿拨通了电话：“您好，郑老板”

“什么事？”

“您的钱包丢在会所里了，什么时候方便过来取一下呢？”

“行，我知道了，谢谢”

“还有就是“李楷灿深吸一口气，平静地说，”你的名字更土，闰伍听起来比东赫土一百倍”

郑在玹回呛他：“Peter听起来也比Jeffery土一百倍”


	4. Chapter 4

李帝努最近很烦恼，几次酣畅淋漓的性事下来，他便知道他在这场荒唐的包养游戏里爱上了自己的甲方爸爸，沉迷其中，宁可不要钱也想和黄仁俊发生关系。李楷灿说他傻了，李马克觉得李帝努大概是有初夜情节，就因为第一次无师自通上了黄仁俊，便觉得往后也要一直这样，但黄仁俊真的还会和他上床吗，这段不清不明的包养关系还能维持多久呢。李帝努不是没有感觉到，黄仁俊每一次和他做爱的时候都很紧张，硕大的性器捅进去的时候，黄仁俊脸上的表情比见鬼了还难看。

跟不喜欢的人能上床吗，没有爱情基础的性事还能叫做爱吗，李帝努不甘心，他想叫黄仁俊学会爱，也学会做爱，那份只用一张纸记载了全部的包养合同，时效必须是无限。

他的声音在23号房昏暗的卧室里显得格外低沉：“黄老板好像，从来没有享受过跟我做爱？”

黄仁俊犹豫半晌，打了个马虎眼道：“也没有吧，就是有点紧张”

李帝努轻笑一声：“那今天我来告诉黄老板，怎么不紧张地被我艹”

他并不急着脱衣服，而是偏过头伸出舌尖细细地扫过黄仁俊的嘴唇，被沿着唇线舔一圈的触感痒痒的，黄仁俊不禁咽了下口水，睁眼盯着李帝努看。从他这个角度看过去，李帝努的睫毛长长地落下，眼边一颗泪痣叫他控制不住地想起他总爱看的电视剧女主。见他出了神，李帝努抬手捂住他的眼睛道：“专心点，别分神”

闭上眼后其余感官便更加敏感，李帝努咬着黄仁俊的下唇，轻而易举地撬开黄仁俊紧闭的两排牙，两条舌头灵活地纠缠在一起。李帝努亲得很温柔，不像以往那样用力吸着黄仁俊的嘴唇直到红肿，可就算这样黄仁俊也还是被亲得口干舌燥，连大气也不敢出，他伸手推了推李帝努，示意对方停下。

李帝努不解地看向他，黄仁俊有些不好意思，小声说：“我想喝水”

李帝努了然，伸手拿起床边的水杯，自己抿了一口，黄仁俊反应过来，红着脸钻进李帝努怀里，李帝努搂着他，又再次将唇印了上去。上唇因为接触到冰水而凉凉的，下唇还有些温热，李帝努小口小口地把水渡过黄仁俊，问他：“还要吗？”

答案自然是要的，李帝努仰头灌了一大口，指指自己，想叫黄仁俊主动来亲他。黄仁俊犹豫再三，还是仰着头凑了上去。李帝努的嘴唇比较软也比较薄，黄仁俊亲了两次便不再抗拒，伸过舌头从李帝努嘴里讨水喝。

可是李帝努嘴里含着一大口水，黄仁俊又没有经验，冰水顺着嘴角流下来，流的满脖子都是。黄仁俊懊恼地想用衣摆擦，却被李帝努捉住手，说：“我帮你”

李帝努顺着下巴一路亲下去，遇到有水流过的地方便用力吸吮，被碰过的地方又疼又痒，但他却意外地并不讨厌，这种奇妙的感觉一直延续到李帝努准备解开自己的衬衣，问他：“我可以脱你衣服吗，只是想摸摸你”

前两次黄仁俊只让他脱掉了自己的裤子，上半身就算是出了满身汗也不让李帝努脱，黄仁俊有些不好意思，道：“可不可以……可不可以隔着衣服摸啊？”

李帝努的表情在黑暗中并不明显，沉默了好一会道：“好”

宽大的手掌准确定位到胸前的小红豆，李帝努隔着衣服用两指去捏，见黄仁俊只是脸红并不反抗，大胆地俯身去舔。舌尖隔着衣服触到乳首，黄仁俊打了个战栗，乳头很快挺立起来，擦过衣服的触感有些难受。黄仁俊艰难地组织语言：“嗯……这样有点不舒服”

不等李帝努说他便有些后悔，觉得自己实在是娇气又多事，说不想脱衣服的是他，说隔着衣服难受的又是他。

李帝努没领会他的意思，放轻了动作用舌面一下一下地舔着，可不轻不重的动作更激得黄仁俊难耐：“还是……好难受”

“这样也难受吗啊？”李帝努转用手指揉着，乳头隔着粗糙的衣料变的更硬，他却还是不满足似的，盯着黄仁俊非要问明白。

黄仁俊的神情有些纠结，嘟囔着说了句什么，李帝努没有听清，凑近了又问一遍：“还难受吗？”

这回他听清了黄仁俊的回答，黄仁俊说：“你可以直接摸我吗”

李帝努心满意足，抓着黄仁俊衣摆往上掀打算脱掉，皮肤裸露在空气中，黄仁俊打了个寒颤，突然有些后悔：“就这样好不好，不要脱了，不要……”

也许是黄仁俊无助的眼神太让人心疼了，又或者是李帝努陷入爱情什么条件都依着他，两人面对面坐着，黄仁俊的衣服被推到胸口，看李帝努埋在他胸口这里亲亲那里舔舔，又觉得自己像木头一样干坐着，有些不好意思。

他出声道：“要不我也帮你吧，好不好？”

“不用”李帝努抬头，弯弯的笑眼有些发亮：“我说了，今天会让你享受被爱”

“也享受做爱”李帝努丢下这句话，又一路往下亲，拉开他的裤链，放出他早已发硬的性器。

温暖的口腔瞬间包裹住整个柱身，黄仁俊还没回过神，就那样呆呆地看着李帝努卖力地吞吐，舌面掠过龟头，舔到鼓胀着的青筋，刚刚亲吻过他的薄唇不时触到囊袋，吸着顶端的小孔发出啧啧声，连多余的话也不说。李帝努像是在舔棒棒糖一样神情专注，黄仁俊看着突然就有些低落了，他心里被一种名为失落感的东西包围住，因为想到李帝努的身份，在他们遇见以前，李帝努会不会也是这样，亲吻别的漂亮男孩，为别的顾客口交。可是李帝努和他签了合同，就不能再碰别的男孩，上床不可以，亲亲不可以，连说话黄仁俊都不允许。

想到这里他便有些难受，连褪到胸口的衣服都不顺眼，他干脆地脱了衣服，然后又拉拉李帝努放在他腿间的手，示意李帝努抬头看他。

李帝努抬头，见黄仁俊嘟着嘴便知他是不高兴了，吐出口中的性器，停下问：“怎么了”

黄仁俊指指自己：“我要你亲我”

李帝努愣了下，旋即反应过来，说：“好，我去漱口”

还漱什么口，黄仁俊捧着李帝努的脸，在对方不可思议的眼神注视下直接吻上去，四瓣唇紧紧地贴在一起。他有些猴急了，弯着舌尖要去挑逗李帝努，却被回过神的李帝努抢了主动权，他的舌头被李帝努含在嘴里裹着，带着舌面上的水也被吸进嘴里，啧啧作响。那种专属于李帝努的霸道感又回来了，黄仁俊亲得浑身滚烫，发出满意的喟叹。

“嗯……摸摸我好不好”他含糊不清地说着。

李帝努照做，俯身啃咬他的乳头，却始终不敢加重力度。

另一边的乳头暴露在空气里却受了冷落，黄仁俊享受着胸口酥酥麻麻的异样感，又说：“另一边也要，重一点”

李帝努转头，乳头连同乳晕一起被吸进嘴里，坏心眼地用牙齿扯着乳头，像在磨牙一般啃咬，黄仁俊有些难受地扭了下身，又很快被李帝努扳正。

他的乳头好像天生敏感，在李帝努的口中不断变红肿，黄仁俊闭着眼，还在回味刚才的亲吻，推推李帝努：“不要舔了，要亲亲，亲亲我好不好……嗯，好难受”

“那还要摸吗”李帝努满头大汗，心情却很好，弯着笑眼问他。

黄仁俊不说话，拉着李帝努的手往自己身上放，又昂起头，唇舌密不可分地纠缠在一起。黄仁俊慢慢爱上了和李帝努接吻的感觉，只要每次被李帝努亲，他就很有安全感，也很满足。

李帝努一只手在他身上游走，另一只手也没闲着，快速撸动着黄仁俊硬得发疼的性器，却始终堵着小孔，不让黄仁俊射。

“和我一起射好不好？”

李帝努密密麻麻的亲吻落在黄仁俊脸上，叫他没法躲开，实际上他也不愿躲，闭着眼享受，就算下身再难受也应了声好。

润滑剂抹在菊穴口，凉凉的，黄仁俊趴在床单上，腰下被李帝努塞了个枕头。虽然前戏够足，也不是第一次，但李帝努把食指伸进去做扩张的时候，还是能感觉到黄仁俊明显抖了一下。

“怎么了，还是害怕吗”李帝努耐心询问。

“我不想背对着你”黄仁俊头埋在床单里，声音闷闷的，还带着些许鼻音。

李帝努把他拉起来，心疼地给他擦眼泪：“不哭不哭，那你躺着好吗”

“我想看着你啊”黄仁俊搂着李帝努脖子不松手，哭的一抽一抽的，“我想知道发生了什么，我想要你亲亲我，抱抱我，我什么都看不见的话，就会害怕”

这确实要怪李帝努，他以为背入比较不会痛，但此刻黄仁俊哭得他心都软了，还有什么不能答应的。

黄仁俊大张着腿靠坐在床头，李帝努小心地探进一根手指，即刻被内壁包裹着。因为怕黄仁俊不舒服，他又抬头，小心地观察着黄仁俊的表情。

黄仁俊知道他在想什么，小声说了句：“好像再加一两根也可以”

这就是完全适应的意思了，李帝努松了口气，又加了根手指进去，轻轻地揉着滚烫的内壁。

黄仁俊咬着下唇催促：“好像可以了”

“不行”李帝努断然拒绝，“不扩张好的话，也许会受伤”

“哎呀，你是不是听不懂人话”黄仁俊摇着李帝努胳膊，“我想要，想要你艹我，你还在等什么啊”

话都说到这份上了，再不行动的大概是傻逼吧。李帝努自己的性器也早就硬的发疼了，扶着阳具一寸一寸地捅进穴里。

“嗯……”黄仁俊打了个颤，慢慢收起了腿。

“怎么了？”李帝努顾不上自己，慌忙停下问。

“有点疼”黄仁俊咬牙，见李帝努差点就要拔出来又道，“但是可以忍啦，你别停”

李帝努的阳具被卡在穴口也不好受，一狠心便整根捅进去，内壁烫得厉害，偏偏又异常柔软，李帝努忍不住用力冲撞，囊袋打在黄仁俊肉乎乎的屁股上，发出啪啪啪的声响。

很好，打桩机回来了，ATM机异常满足。

黄仁俊受不住这样猛烈的冲撞，又低声哭起来，但此刻李帝努已经不可能停下了，只好不断地哄着他，说很快就结束了。

“不行，我还没有爽到”黄仁俊吸吸鼻子，“你要是这会就射了，我就再也不跟你好了”

李帝努憋着笑，也不知怎么安慰才好，沉默地按着黄仁俊肩膀又是一阵顶弄。黄仁俊适应了一会，灼热的性器在他穴里进进出出好像也没那么难受了，可是他靠在床头，背后出了好多汗，黏乎乎的不好受。

“换个姿势吧，换一个”黄仁俊央求道，“抱抱我，我害怕”

他努力撑着床单想要坐起来，可是身体一动，结合处便也跟着动，菊穴一缩一缩的，性器被裹得更紧，李帝努涨的难受，轻声嘶了一句。

黄仁俊有些被吓到了，可是语气还是下意识地想撒娇：“我想要你亲亲，我太疼了”

李帝努这个时候还保持冷静，摇头道：“不行，这个姿势你会更疼”

黄仁俊立马不高兴了，嘟着嘴有些失望，李帝努叹了口气，向他张开双臂道：“过来”

他即刻喜笑颜开，扶着性器缓缓坐下，大腿最内侧的那块嫩肉紧贴着李帝努的腿，单手搂着李帝努的脖子趴在人胸口向他索吻。真奇怪，李帝努身上也在流汗，可他就是想抱得更紧，贴得更近一点。

他被颠得快要抛起来了，这个姿势确实更深入，每一下似乎都比之前撞的要厉害，黄仁俊陷在这种最原始的冲撞中，汗流浃背，忘乎所以。

浓稠的精液被射进黄仁俊的小穴里，李帝努拔出性器的时候又带出了不少，黄仁俊自己也射了，悉数喷在李帝努硬梆梆的腹肌上，他片刻失了神。

李帝努把他圈在怀里，奖励似的亲亲他的嘴角：“做得好”

他被抱着进了浴室，李帝努细心地给他洗澡，连菊穴里的精液也被抠挖干净。

黄仁俊裹着厚厚的浴巾，乖乖地坐着等李帝努给他吹头发，在吹风机的轰鸣声中，黄仁俊低着头思考了半晌。

待李帝努关了吹风机，他说：“李帝努，我们改一下合同时长吧”

“好，多久？”李帝努好像一点都不意外，张开手想抱他，却被黄仁俊不着痕迹地躲开了。

他翻身下床，找出包里那张薄薄的纸，标题是明晃晃的包养合同。他抬手，合同被一撕两半。

“我们终止合同吧”

“我想跟你谈一场平等的恋爱”


End file.
